Amnesia
by ppgzmlpfimlover
Summary: The Rowdies get amnesia. The Puffs try to turn them into heroes. Will this end well? Must read! You must! PPGXRRB FANFICTIONS! Reds, Blues, Greens. Discontinued. Rewrite: Forgotten Memories.
1. The Rowdyruff Boys again!

**Another story. Yay! My second story and this time multichapter. So please review. Oh I have realized that I have not done the disclaimer on the first story. So here is a disclaimer for both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character in the story. None what so ever. But oh how it would be great to own them. *sighs* Oh well. Here's the first chapter. :) Also note to people who review if you are a guest please use a name. Enjoy and REVIEW. You must review. You must!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls were at their school, Pokey Oaks Middle. It was lunch time and the girls were outside. They had finished their lunches minutes ago. Bubbles had decided to get started on her art homework and Buttercup went to go play soccer with some of her friends. Blossom was the only Puff bored out of her mind. If boredom was a sickness she would have died from it.

Blossom and Bubbles were sitting on the bench. Blossom let out a groan. Bubbles looked up from her amazing drawing to face Blossom with a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Bloss?" she asked. A smile appeared on Blossom's face.

"It's nothing, Bubs. It's just that I think I am going to die of boredom."

"Oh." Just then they heard someone yell "See you later, B.C.!"

"Bye guys! Great game!" Buttercup shouted. She went trotting over to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face. Blossom and Bubbles thought the same thing. Her team won the game.

"Bloss has a serious case of boredom." Bubbles told her.

"Well have you tried reading a book? You love reading." Buttercup suggested.

"I have. I read every book I checked out. Twice. And the library is closed for another week." Blossom sighed.

"Oh true. You know what I'd like to do?" Buttercup asked Blossom and Bubbles.

"What?" they asked

"Kick some villain butt! The mayor hasn't called in so long." Buttercup told them. Blossom and Bubbles smiled. That was so like Buttercup to want to fight. But they also agreed with her.

"Yeah. You're right, B.C. Where have the monsters gone? They all seemed to retire. How long has it been since our last battle, Bloss?" Bubbles asked.

"Well. If you count the Rowdyruff Boys, two days. If you don't, three months." Blossom said thinking.

"Right. We have fought those guys for years and they still never stop. Will they ever learn?" Bubbles asked.

"Probably not. Those imbeciles can't even learn their lefts from their rights." Buttercup answered. The red and blue Puff laughed at the comment. Buttercup laughed too and then said "I just wish we could fight someone else."

"Yeah me too." Bubbles agreed.

"So do I. Maybe today will be our lucky day." Blossom told them. Then at that second Blossom's phone rang. They all looked at each other. Blossom took her phone from her bag and looked at it. A smile formed on her face.

"It's the mayor!" she said in an excited voice.

"Well pick it up." Bubbles told her while putting her stuff away. Bloss picked up the phone .

"Hello, Mayor?" Blossom asked the phone.

"Bloss is that you?" the Mayor called.

"Yes Mayor."

"Well I need you and the girls to come quick. The Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the town!"

"Again? Fine we'll be there." Blossom hung up the phone and looked at Bubbles and Buttercup with sadness in her eyes.

"Well?" Buttercup asked with urgency.

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell us!" Bubbles pleaded

"It's the...Rowdyruff Boys" Blossom told them.

"What?! Again?!" they yelled.

"Forget it. You guys can handle this. I can't fight them anymore. I'm sick of it!" Buttercup screamed.

"But B.C. we need you." Bubbles pleaded. She looked at Buttercup with big sad eyes. You know the look.

"Bubs's right. We're a team. We've got to stick together and fight together." Blossom said while giving Buttercup the same look. Buttercup looked at their pleading eyes. She hated when they gave that look. She let a sigh.

"Fine. Best Sister Friends Forever." Buttercup said smiling.

"Yay!" Bloss and Bubs cheered while giving B.C. a big hug.

"We'll lets go fight those morons," Buttercup said. Then she took off flying.

"I hope today will be our last Rowdyruff Boy fight." Bubbles told Blossom, and then went flying after Buttercup.

"Me too, Bubs." Blossom whispered. She let out a big sigh and followed.

The Powerpuffs were looking for the Rowdyruffs.

"Also known as the Idiot Jerk Boys." Buttercup commented. "When will those neanderthals learn to quit?"

"I don't know but I can't take another day fight them." Blossom answered.

"Me neither. They've got to learn to stop." Bubbles added.

"Well let's teach them today." Blossom told the blue and green Puff. They nodded in agreement. Then they heard the screams of terrified citizens. They were screaming so loud it gave the PowerPuffs a headache. And they were used to it.

"Where are they running from?" Blossom asked Bubbles and Buttercup. The citizens were running around in circles.

"I don't know. How are we going to find the boys?" Bubbles answered. Then the answer to her question came.

"How bout you girls look behind ya?" Brick said with a smirk. The girl whipped around to face their most annoying enemy.

"Hey PowderPuffs. How's it goin?" Boomer mocked.

"Its PowerPuff girls, you idiot!" Blossom yelled.

"I think you're mixing up the real idiots with us." Butch replied.

"No, I think Bloss got it right." Bubbles answered.

"You know what. We don't have time to talk to stupid, wimpy cry-babies." Brick told the girls. Boomer and Butch nodded in agreement.

"We've got better things to do like finishing off this stupid town." Butch added. They turned around to destroy more buildings. The girls were steaming with anger.

"Nobody calls my sisters and I stupid..." Blossom started.

"...Wimpy..." Buttercup continued.

...Cry-babies!" Bubbles finished. They flew right at the boys. They kicked their counterparts in the back and the guys hit the floor.

"Lets go teach those sissies a lesson." Brick told his brothers as he got up from the ground. Boomer and Butch got up and stood next to him.

"Agreed." Butch answered.

"Lets kick some Powerpuff butt!" Boomer yelled and all three of them flew at the girls. The fight had begun. The boys were being more annoying then usual. They pulled the girls' hair, called them names, and spit in their faces.

"You're so stupid!" Brick laughed at Blossom who just got her hair pulled on and thrown on a car.

"Stop calling me that!" Blossom yelled as she charged at him.

"What's wrong wimpy?! To strong for ya?!" Butch mocked. He had just kicked Buttercup into a building.

"You're the wimp!" Buttercup screamed as she went after him.

"Whats wrong cry-baby? You want your daddy?" Boomer teased Bubbles. Boomer just spit in her face and punched her in the stomach.

"I'm not a cry-baby!" Bubbles protested as she wiped off the spit and flew at him. But the boys just got worse. The girls were so fed up with these imbeciles. Their faces were so red with anger. Then they had enough. They completely exploded.

"I'm not stupid/wimpy/a cry-baby!" They let out a huge sonic scream at the same time. They have never done that before. And since it was all three of them it was thrice as powerful. The boys got hit with scream and got knocked unconscious. They fell down to the ground and hit the concrete road. Finally the PowerPuffs stopped . They looked at the Rowdies and gasped while putting their hands over their mouths.

"What did we do?" Bubbles asked.

* * *

**To help you visualize the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs I will describe them. **

**Blossom: She has her long red hair that reaches her ankles in a high ponytail like the Ppgz version and her signature bow. She wears a pink dress that reaches her knees and a red jean jacket that's a long sleeve. She wears red ballet flats and a pink heart necklace. **

**Bubbles: She has long blonde hair that reaches halfway on her back and it's in pigtails. She wears a blue shirt with spaghetti straps and a blue jean skirt that reaches her mid-thigh. She also wears blue sandals and a blue bubble necklace. **

**Buttercup: She has shoulder length black raven hair always let down. She wears a green t-shirt with a number 1 on it. The sleeves are a darker green than the rest of the shirt. She wears dark green jeans and black and green sneakers. She also wears a green star necklace but usually hides it under her shirt not wanting people to think she is a girly girl.**

**Brick: He has short hair like he did in his first ever appearance but his bangs are spiky and he wears his signature red baseball hat that he wears backwards. He wears a red jacket and black jeans. He has red sneakers and a red watch. **

**Boomer: His hair is a wings haircut same** **as Rrbz Boomer. He wears a blue T-shirt with black shorts. He wears blue sneakers with a blue watch.**

**Butch: He has spiky hair like when he was 5 years old but 3 inches shorter. Just 3. He wears a green long sleeve shirt and black pants. He has a green watch and green sneakers.**

**Tell me what you think. Review. Please.**


	2. You don't remember?

**Me: Hey Hey Hey. Ppgz and Rrbz: Hi! Me: Oh yeah. The Powerpuff girls Z and Rowdyruff Boy Z are here. So new chaptee. Yay! I wonder if I should tell you guys what happened when the Ppgz and Rrbz got here. *starts laughing* Ppgz and Rrbz: *glares at me* Me: Looks like their still mad at me. *giggles* I tell you guys later. On to the story! Review I tell you! Review! Kaoru: She's crazy. Everyone else except me: *nods* Me: Hey!**

* * *

The PowerPuffs looked at the Rowdies and gasped while putting their hands over their mouths.

"What did we do?" Bubbles asked

"Are they d—de—?" Buttercup couldn't say it.

"Lets go see if their okay." Blossom said.

They all flew down towards the boys. Blossom checked their pulses. She let out a sigh of relief.

"They're breathing." She told Bubbles and Buttercup. They also let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Buttercup said.

"Will they be all right?" Bubbles asked.

Then the boys started to move. The girls gasped as their eyes opened. They all let out a groan. They sat up, rubbing their heads.

"Brick, are you alright?" Blossom asked.

"Um, who's Brick?"

Blossom got really annoyed. Does he really have to act stupid now?! This is so typical of him!

"You are Brick, you idiot! Stop acting so dumb!" Blossom screamed. Brick got surprised along with everyone else.

Bubbles and Buttercup were surprised because Blossom has never screamed like that. She was usually calm. Except when she along with Bubbles and Buttercup did that sonic scream. But that was the only time she had ever exploded before. The boys were surprised because she just yelled at Brick. Not that they know his name is Brick. Brick quickly changed from surprised to angry. She just called me an idiot. Nobody calls me that.

"I'm not acting like an idiot, you moron!" Brick yelled back. Now it was Blossom's turn to be surprised.

"I really don't know who I am or any of you." Brick told her.

Butch spoke up "I don't know who any of you are or who exactly I am either but don't you try anything." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Butch glared at her.

"Come over here and find out." she challenged

"You wanna go? Then let's go." Butch got up. Buttercup and Butch started walking towards each other. Bubbles got between them pushing them from each other.

"Lets not do anything we'll regret." she said nervously. They stopped trying to kill each other, but still glared at each other.

"Fine." they agreed.

"I don't know who I am or who you people are. But please don't hurt me." Boomer said quietly.

"We won't hurt you. We won't hurt any of you. Isn't that right B.C?" Bubbles looked at Buttercup. "Whatever." She looked away. Bubbles turned to Bloss.

"I think their serious, Bloss."

"Yeah. Me too, Bubs."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Maybe they just got stupider." B.C. commented. The boys gave her a death glare.

"B.C.! Not nice." Bubbles scolded.

"Well actually I think Buttercup is right in a way. No offense." Bloss told Bubbles and the guys.

Boomer smiled. "None taken."

"I don't know about that." Butch said under his breath.

"So anyway, I have an idea but I need to talk to Professor."

"Wait a second. Why exactly are we helping them?" Buttercup asked.

"Well because, my dear B.C. As heroes, we are known to help those in need. As you can see, the boys are in need. So what do you do?" Blossom said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it." Buttercup muttered. They took off flying. Then they realized the boys weren't following them.

"Well come on." Blossom called.

"We can't fly!" they yelled.

"Yes you can!" Bubbles yelled back.

"No we can't!" they screamed.

"Just get your butt off the ground and into the air!" Buttercup screamed at them. They boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Boomer got up from the ground and literally stuck his butt in the air. Brick and Butch did the same.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Putting our butts in the air like you guys said." Brick put a smirk on his face. The others snicked. The girls did a face palm.

"You know what we meant." Blossom said annoyed. The boys stood up straight and started flapping their arms trying to fly. Bubbles giggled at the sight of them looking like complete idiots. Finally they started to lift off the ground.

"Oh my gosh. I'm Superman!" Butch cheered. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Then started flying off with Blossom and Bubbles. The boys close behind. When they got home they opened the door with their key and yelled "Professor!"

"Yes girls! I'm in the kitchen!" They all went to the kitchen. Professor was making a snack.

"Hi girls. Why so early from school?"

"We have a...problem" Bloss told him.

"What kind of problem?" The girls stepped aside to show the Rowdyruff Boys.

"What are the Rowdyruff Boys doing here?!" Professor screamed. The boys looked behind them. No one was there.

"Um...Who are the Rowdyruff Boys?" Brick asked

"That's you guys." Blossom told him.

"They don't remember who they are?" They girls shook their heads.

"I think they have amnesia." Blossom told Professor.

"Yes that is very possible. I'll need to do some tests to make sure. Come with me boys." Professor motioned for them to follow him to the lab. They were a little nervous but Bubbles and Blossom gave them reassuring smiles. Buttercup gave them a thumbs up. So they went along with Professor.

~5 minutes later~

"Blossom you were right. They do have amnesia."

"Wait a second wasn't her name Bloss?" Brick thought to himself.

"Like always because she's little miss perfect." Buttercup grumbled.

"Buttercup don't tease your sister." Professor told her.

"But isn't she B.C.?" Butch said in his head.

"So what now?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, Bubbles." Professor replied.

"Hold up a second. Her name was Bubs. I am right or am I right? Right? Everything I knew is a lie!" Boomer yelled in his mind.

"Hey girls, can I talk to you in the other room?" Professor motioned his head towards the living room.

"Sure." The girls followed Professor to the living room.

"Girls, I have an idea. I think you should remind the boys that they're superheroes."

"But they're not." Bubbles reminded him.

"But they don't know that." Professor winked at the girls.

"Oh I get it. We'll tell them they're superheroes and "remind" them of their superhero life." Blossom said "So they won't go back to their evil ways." Buttercup snapped her fingers. She understood what Professor meant.

"Bingo." Professor smiled.

"I don't know about this." Bubbles didn't like the idea of hanging with their worst enemy. Neither did Blossom or Buttercup.

"Come on girls. Just think about." Professor begged.

"Okay. We will." Blossom promised. Just then, Brick stuck his head in the doorway followed by Boomer and Butch. No, they weren't listening.

"Can we come in? Are you done talking?" Brick asked.

"Yes we are. Come in boys." Professor motioned them to come in.

"Well girls, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Oh yeah. I'm Blossom Utonium but my friends call me Bloss."

"I'm Bubbles Utonium. Friends call me Bubs or sometimes Bubby."

"I'm Buttercup Utonium. Also known as B.C."

"Well that explains everything." the boys thought.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"You boys should probably know your own names."

"Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo." Professor pointed to each boy as he said their names.

"And you girls should get going. School time."

"Shoot! We forgot. Bye!" Blossom said as she flew off with the blue and green Puff.

* * *

**Me: So I decided to tell you what happened. Ppgz and Rrbz: No! Me: Fine I won't tell it. Ppgz and Rrbz: Phew. Me: *grins evilly* I'll show it in a flash back.**

**~Flashback~**

**The powerpuffs walk into the room. Momoko: Where is she? Miyako: This is the right room, right? Kaoru: *checks paper* Yep. She's late I guess. Boys walk in. Brick: Hey! What are you doing here?! Momoko: Ppgzmlpfimlover invited us. Brick: No! She invited us. Miyako: Maybe she invited all of us. Boomer: Why? Butch: Yeah we told her no stupid girls. Kaoru: Who you calling stupid you jerk! Ppgz and Rrbz: *start to fight each other* Me: *jumps out of nowhere with a ski mask on and a fake but realistic chainsaw in hand making realistic noise.* Argh! Ppgz and Rrbz: AHHHH! *holds on to counterpart* Me: *takes off mask and laughs hysterically* You guys are so cute. The chain saw is fake. You should have seen the look on your faces. Ppgz and Rrbz: *let's go of each other and gives me a death glare* Me: *laughing hysterically on the floor.***

**~End of Flashback~**

**Me: *laughing on floor* Don't... forget...to...review. *gets up and runs away* Ppgz and Rrbz: *runs after me.***


	3. What to do?

**Me: Hey guys! I'm alive! The girls and guys forgave me! Kaoru: For now. Me: Good enough for me. Miyako: New chapter! Review please. Me: Yes listen to Miya. Review! Kaoru: Why are we even here? Me: Because you guys are awesome. Brick and Momoko: Thanks! Hey she was talking to me! No me! Me! Me! Me! Kaoru and Butch: Shut up! Me: You guys are so cute. Kaoru and Butch: Shut up! Me and Miyako: *giggles* Me: Review!**

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls were in third period, also known as math class. Bubbles was trying to pay attention in math but for some reason she couldn't._ Should we agree to help? They are our enemies. But then again they lost their memories._She turned to Blossom who sat right next to her.

"Bloss." she whispered. Blossom didn't turn around.

"Bloss." she whispered again. Blossom was still looking ahead.

"Blossom!" she said in a low scream. She quickly put her hands over her mouth. Thankfully no one heard her but Blossom. The red head turned her head to look at the blue puff.

"What is it?" she asked Bubbles. She look very annoyed.

"I'm confused."

"About what?" Buttercup said. She sat right in front of Bubbles. She turned around to talk to them.

"Should we help the Rowdyruffs?"

"I don't know." Blossom told her.

"Why should we? They're the Rowdyruff Boys for Pete's sake!" Buttercup yelled in a low voice.

"Yeah, but they lost their memory." Bubbles pointed out.

"She's right. They're not the same boys we fight every day." Blossom agreed.

"Yes they are!" Buttercup screamed slightly above a whisper. "They are still the same stupid boys we fight every day that pull our hair and call us names! I refuse to help them!"

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup will you please pay attention. This will be on the test." the teacher said sternly. Everyone turned to look at them. They started to blush and turn their heads to the front of the classroom. They sank in their seats.

"Sorry." they said quietly. The teacher went back to teaching. The girls looked at each other.

"We'll talk about this later." Blossom mouthed to them. They nodded and turned to the teacher.

School took forever. At least that was what it felt to the PowerPuff Girls. Finally the bell rang for the end of school. Buttercup ran out of the classroom, down the hall, and out of the front door of school.

"Freedom!" she yelled into the sky. She looked back. Where are Blossom and Bubbles? She waited and waited until they finally came out.

"Where were you guys? You were in there for like an hour!" she said.

"It was three minutes B.C." Blossom told her while rolling her eyes.

"We had to also get this." Bubbles said while throwing Buttercup her backpack.

"Oops. I forgot." Buttercup said while nervously laughing and rubbing the back of her head. Bubbles giggled and Blossom rolled her eyes again.

"So are we flying or walking home?" Bubbles asked Blossom and Buttercup.

"We should probably walk." Blossom told her and Buttercup "It would give us time to come to a conclusion."

"Okay." Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison. They started to walk. There was a long silence. Everyone was looking at their shoes. Finally Bubbles spoke up.

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked looking up from her shoes. Blossom looked up too.

"I think we should help." Buttercup looked up with anger in her eyes.

"No way!" She screamed. "I said it once and I'll say it one more time. I will not help." She let out a humph and crossed her arms.

"B.C. They're not the same. You know that. I know it's hard to forgive them. I still haven't but it's the right thing to do." Blossom told her. Bubbles put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

"She's right. You're gonna have to put your feelings aside for now. And later on, forgive them." Buttercup let out a big sigh.

"Yeah, you guys are right." She put her hand out. "For Townsville." Blossom and Bubbles put their hands on top of Buttercup's.

"For Townsville." they said together. And they all let go and started flying towards home. When they got there they opened the door and yelled,

"Professor! We're home!"

"Hi girls. How was school? Did you decide yet?"

They let out a sigh and Blossom said "School was fine and we did come to a decision."

"Which is?" Professor asked while raising an eyebrow. They all looked at each other. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. Blossom turned back to Professor.

"Yes. We'll do it."

"Great! I was talking to the boys and explaining everything. They now think that they were superheores before they got amnesia. They want you girls to remind them of their life. I already enrolled them and made sure they have classes with you guys. Brick has classes with Blossom so Blossom is Brick's reminder. Boomer has classes with his reminder which is Bubbles. And Buttercup is Butch's reminder so Buttercup has classes with him. And you guys have third period and lunch together right?" The PowerPuffs nodded.

"Wonderful. So is that alright?"

"Yeah its fine." Buttercup said. Blossom and Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic. You'll start tomorrow." At that second the boys walked in.

"Boys, the girls agree to help you. You start tomorrow."

"Awesome. Can't wait." Brick said.

"This is gonna rock." Boomer said.

"Totally." Butch agreed.

They smiled at the girls. The girls forced a smile back. But they all thought the same thing. This is gonna suck.

* * *

**Me: Review please. It would mean so much to me! Miyako: Please review. Momoko: Yes review and you get more chapters. Me: That's so true Review= Chapter. Kaoru: Yes review this crazy story. Me: It's not that crazy. Is it? Momoo and Miyako: Noooo... Me: Hey!**


	4. My Life with Rowdies

**Me: I'm back with yet another chapter. Miyako: That's wonderful. Momoko: Totally. Me: I have a very important message to my readers. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please if you read this story review. Give me your honest opinion. Pretty please with 3 scoops of ice cream each one vanilla, chocolate and, strawberry with hot fudge and whipped cream topped with Oreo cookies and rainbow sprinkles with a cherry on top. Momoko: That sounds delicious! Can I have some? Me: Maybe. If you do something for me. Momoko: Which is? Me: *grins* Kiss your one true prince. And be able to make Miyako and Kaoru kiss theirs. Kaoru: Who exactly are these people? Me: The rowdies. Rowdies: Wha?! Momoko: No way! Miyako: Not going to happen. Kaoru: Not even in a million years. Me: We'll see about that. *grins evilly* So again peoples review pretty please with 3 scoops of ice cream each one vanilla, chocolate and, strawberry... Puffs and Ruffs: We get it! Boomer: Story time.**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh. Shut up you stupid alarm clock!" Buttercup slammed the button to shut the alarm clock off 10 times with no luck. Bubbles put a pillow over her head. Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"Shut it off!" She yelled.

"I'm trying! Don't yell at me!" Buttercup finally gave up and yanked the alarm clock out of its cord. She threw it at the wall and went back to sleep. So did Blossom and Bubbles. Then Professor came in the room. He opened the window curtains.

"Rise and shine!" he told the girls. They groaned in response.

"Come on girls. Get up." he tried pulling them off of the bed. They wouldn't move. Professor shook his head. Just then, Brick opened the door. Boomer and Butch stuck their heads in the doorway. They were already dressed.

"We just came to check if everything's okay." Brick told Professor.

"Is it?" Boomer asked.

"The girls won't get up from bed." Professor sighed.

"We know how." Butch grinned evilly "Just go down stairs we will be right there."

"Great. Hurry up. I'll make pancakes." Professor left the room. Brick looked at Boomer and nodded. Boomer went outside and came back with three buckets full of water. Butch and Brick each took one. They flew over the girls bed. And then...SPLASH! The girls jolted out of bed soaking wet. The boys fell on of the floor laughing. The girls gave them a death glare.

"I'm going to kill you!" Buttercup screamed.

The boys got up from the floor and ran away, still laughing like maniacs. Buttercup ran after them. Bubbles and Blossom followed. The boys ran all the way to the kitchen screaming.

"Help! She's gonna murder us!"

"Who is?" Professor asked the boys when they were next to him.

"Her!" they pointed at the wet, fuming Buttercup. Behind her was Blossom and Bubbles crossing their arms looking very annoyed. Also very wet.

"Girls what happened?" Professor asked.

"Ask those baboons!" Buttercup yelled. "They did this to us!"

"Who, us?" Boomer asked innocently. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Your not fooling anyone." Blossom said.

"Boys. Please don't do that again. And girls, go dry off and get ready for school." The boys stuck their tongues at the girls.

"You guys are so immature." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"I know what you are but what am I?" Boomer said.

"That doesn't even make any sense, moron." Blossom shot back.

"Whatever, meanie face." Brick said.

"You're the meanie!" Bubbles yelled. The girls stuck out their tongues and so did the boys.

"Girls." Professor raised his eyebrow.

"We're going." Blossom told him and they went up stairs.

"I'm living with four year olds in twelve year old bodies." Professor mumbled and went back to cooking. The girls went into the bathroom and took their towels from the hook.

"Those boys are so immature." Blossom told her sisters.

"I know right?" Buttercup agreed. "I guess even though they lost their memories their still complete doofuses."

"We've got to live with it guys. We're suppose to "remind" them remember?" Bubbles pointed out.

"Yeah. I remember." Buttercup sighed. "Well out. I call first." She pushed her sisters out of the bathroom and locked the door. Blossom and Bubbles sighed and went to get their clothes ready.

~1 hour later~

The girls came downstairs finally ready for school. The sat down at the dining room table to eat breakfast. The boys were talking to Professor and laughing like old friends.

"Hey guys." Brick greeted.

"Shut up." Blossom huffed.

"Wow there. Just trying to be nice."

"Then why'd you drop water on me?"

"It was a joke."

"It wasn't very funny."

"What do you know about funny?"

"I can't be funny?"

"You don't seem like the funny type."

"What's that suppose to mean?

"It means you look all work no fun."

"I can be fun!"

"Yeah right."

Then Blossom got really angry. She picked up her half eaten pancake and threw it in Brick's face. She laughed at his face red from anger. He picked up his pancake and threw it at Blossom. She ducked and it hit Buttercup. You know where this is going. Buttercup picked up her food and threw it at Brick's but she missed and it hit Butch. Then Butch screamed.

"Food fight!"

And it was on. After five minutes of food being thrown Professor got hit in the face. Then everyone gasped. He got up from his seat and picked up a towel. He wiped his bright red face and turned to the puffs and ruffs.

"Go clean up and go to school." he said in a surprisingly very calm voice. But you could tell it was on the brink of anger.

"Yes sir." Brick and Blossom said. Everyone got up and went to change into clean clothes and wipe their faces. On the stairs Blossom whispered to Brick.

"This is your fault."

"MY fault? You started it."

"Well you—"

"Hurry up!" Professor screamed. They all ran up stairs. They came down five minutes later and grabbed their stuff.

"Bye Professor. Sorry for everything." Blossom called as she and the rest of them headed out the door.

"Bye guys. I forgive you and sorry for losing my temper."

"It's okay. It was our fault." Bubbles called back. And closed the door. There was a long silence when they walked...er.. flew to school. The Puffs and Ruffs landed in front of school. Everyone turned to look at them. It fell dead silent. The PowerPuffs were confused at first but then they realized that student body didn't know the whole Ruff situation. They knew if the students started talking to the Ruffs it would ruin the whole plan. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom. She was thinking then she got an idea.

"Hey Brick I think I forgot something for your enrollment. Go back home and ask Professor. He knows where it is."

"Won't we be late?"

"Nope. We have like 30 minutes before school starts."

"Fine. You owe me. Come on bros. Lets go."

The Rowdies took off flying.

"Bubby call Professor and explain everything. Tell him to stall the boys."

"On it." Bubbles took out her phone and dialed Professor's number.

"B.C. You're faster than me. Tell the Principal we need an emergency assembly before school starts now. Also mention the Rowdies."

"Okay. I'm on it." Buttercup took off running.

"Done." Bubbles closed the cell phone.

"Great. Lets go to the auditorium. We have an announcement to make."

She and Bubbles ran towards the auditorium just as the Principal announced an emergency assembly. The girls got to the auditorium in time. Buttercup was already on stage.

"Good Work, B.C." Buttercup gave her a thumbs up. Blossom and Bubbles made their way towards the stage. Everyone sat down. Blossom grabbed a microphone.

"Attention. Attention please." Nobody would listen.

Buttercup screamed "Be quiet!" And that was without a microphone. Everyone shut their face to listen.

"Thanks B.C. So anyway I have important message. Everyone has seen the Rowdies, right?" The students nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Mitch called from the audience.

"Good question, Mitch. We're going to tell you. You see, the boys have amnesia. They don't remember that they are villains. Professor has come up the idea to tell them that they are heroes to stop them from going back to their evil ways. So we need you guys to not show them any clue of them being villains so they don't destory the town."

The audience nodded their heads and clapped.

"Thank you for your time. That's all folks."

The bell rang and the kids filed out. The PowerPuffs went to find the Ruffs.

"Hey there you guys are we have been looking all over for you!" Brick called as he made his way towards the girls with Boomer and Butch following behind.

"Where were you guys?" Boomer asked.

"We had an emergency assembly." Bubbles told him.

"About what?" Butch questioned.

"To welcome you guys as normal students and not to make you feel uncomfortable." Buttercup answered. Well... close to the truth.

"Oh. Okay. Well let's go—don't want to be late." Brick said.

* * *

**Me: One more thing. Kaoru: What is it now? Me: I kind of need boy characters too. I'm pretty sure the guys won't just have friends that are girls. I need some guys man. So even if you submitted a girl submit a guy too. I kind of need it. So yeah guys. Rowdies: Give us guys! Give us guys! Give us guys! Give us guys! Give us guys! Give us guys! Puffs: We get it! Shut up! Me: You heard the ruffs give us guys. And review.**


	5. School wth Blossick

**I am so sorry. I know you all probably hate me right now. And are asking where have I been? Probably think I died or something but guess what?! I'm baack. And I promise that I will hurry it up. I gonna post three chapter since I've been gone for 4 weeks. I think... Anywho I changed the ages of the girls and guys. They're 14 in 8th instead of 12 in 6th. So on to the story. Also I'm thinking of doing something with music later on in the story do you think Buttercup would play drums or Bubbles because Bubbles played drums when she was little but I would imagine Buttercup playing drums rather than a piano unless it was one of those piano guitar thingys. I guess Bubbles could play either a piano or drum but I would imagine a piano suits her more. What do you guys think? Now we go on to the story. :).**

Blossom and Brick walked up to their first period, Language Arts. Blossom's favorite period. She had always loved reading and writing ever since she was little so it's not a surprise that L.A. is her favorite class. Blossom reached for the handle and opened the door. The room was as loud as it was every morning but as soon as Blossom and Brick stepped inside the whole class fell silent. It was like they stepped on an off switch. Brick tapped Blossom on the shoulder.

"Um...Blossom?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Why are they all looking at me?"

Blossom turned to the class. They were all staring straight at Brick. Blossom was very disappointed. They all looked like creepers. And seriously they all knew that he was coming and she had told them not to do anything to cause suspicion. Now she had to come up with a lie. _What am I going to say?_ _Aha! _

"It's okay. This always happens to new students. The class starts staring at them like a bunch of creepers." She made sure the whole class heard her. Everyone turned away in embarrassment. And started talking.

"And don't forget you're a hero. I guess they never expected you to come to this school."

"Did this happen to you?"

"Totally." At least that's true. Somewhat. "I'm gonna sit down."

"Okay, Blossy."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, Blossy?" Brick teased.

"Ugh, You're so annoying." Brick smirked as Blossom turned around and marched to her seat. She sat down next to her two friends Annalise Montgomery and Haydee Bucksworth. Annalise has beautiful long silver hair and purple eyes. Haydee has straight soft pink hair that reaches to her bum, her bangs pulled to the right side of her hair with black butterfly clip and wine red eyes. Annalise was reading a book and Haydee was messing with her hair.

"Hey Bloss." Annalise put down her book.

"Hi Anna."

"What's up Awesome Blossom?" Haydee let go of Annalise's hair.

"Nothing much."

"Really? So what's up with Brick?"

"What do you mean? Besides you guys creeping him out."

"Oh...right...sorry 'bout that. Haydee rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah sorry." Annalise looked at the ground.

"It's fine. I guess."

"So what exactly happened?" Annalise asked.

"Well we were fighting them, we being my sisters and I, and we kind of lost it and did a huge sonic scream and knocked them out. Then they hit the ground and got amnesia."

"Whoa. I can not imagine you guys losing it. Well maybe Buttercup but not you and Bubbles." Haydee exclaimed.

"Well believe it or not it happened." Blossom giggled.

"Class. Can I have your attention please?" The teacher, Ms. Bellum walked to the front of the classroom. "Meet our new student, Brick Jojo."

Everyone shouted "Hi" and "Hello".

Brick put on a goofy smile and waved at the class.

"Brick you can sit at the desk next to Blossom. And Blossom will help you catch up."

Brick sat down next to Blossom.

"Looks like we'll be the best of friends, Blossy."

"I seriously doubt that." Blossom said under her breath.

"Hey Bloss. Your not going to introduce us?" Annalise asked.

"Oh right. Brick, this is Annalise and Haydee.

"Hey." Annalise ans Haydee greeted.

"Hi. So you're Blossy's friends."

"Yep. Best Friends." Haydee answered.

"Really? Well Blossy's friends are my friends."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"But it suits you." Annalise teased.

"Whose side are you on?"

Annalise giggled. Blossom turned back to Brick.

"Well let's get to work, Brick."

*50 minutes later*

Brriiing!

It was the end of first period.

"Great. We're done." Blossom closed the textbook.

"And right on time, too." Brick looked at the kids filing out the door.

"Let's go." Blossom picked up her backpack and headed out with Brick behind her. It was easy for Blossom to explain everything to Brick. He was smarter than she thought.

Maybe he's not such a bad person

.

"Hey Blossy."

That stupid nickname again.

"What is it?"

"Look. It's Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles by the water fountain. Let's go say hi." Brick grabbed Blossom's arm and dragged her to the fountain.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Brick greeted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Buttercup and Butch grumbled.

"What's wrong with them?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

"They were playing a soccer game and lost." Bubbles explained.

"Oh. That explains everything."

"Well we would have lost if hadn't hogged the ball!" Buttercup yelled while pointing to Butch.

"Me? Your the one who was hogging the ball! I could have made the shot!" Butch screamed back.

"No you couldn't! You should have passed it to me!"

"How could I pass it when you try to steal it from me?!"

"I stole it because you didn't pass it!"

"You don't steal a ball from a teammate!"

Blossom and Brick turned back to Bubbles and Boomer.

"So how was your first period?" Blossom asked, sick of all the fighting.

"Great! Boomer's an awesome artist." Bubbles exclaimed. Boomer blushed.

"So is Bubbles. She's amazing." Now it was Bubbles turn to blush.

"Not as great as you."

"Are you kidding me? Your better than me!"

"No I'm not, you're better than me."

"No..."

"You're both great! Now shut up!" Brick yelled. The whole "No you're better" thing was getting really annoying. Bubbles and Boomer sweat-dropped.

"Yeah I guess your right." Boomer rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, gotta go. Come on Brick." Blossom grabbed Brick's arm and went to second period.

They walked to gym and went to the gym teacher's office. The coach was looking at some papers.

"Hi Coach!" Blossom called.

"Hey Blossom. What's up?"

"Well, you know how the Rowdyruff Boys are now—"

"Say no more. B.C. all ready told me. Just bring gym clothes tomorrow. Got that, Brick?"

"Got it, Coach." Brick gave him a thumbs up.

"Great. Meet you guys at the gym."

Blossom and Brick walked outside of the office.

"Brick, I'll meet you at the gym. Go through that door. That's the boys locker room."

"Okay Blossy, see you there."

Blossom rolled her eyes at the nickname and went into the girls locker room. Brick went into the boys locker room.

Blossom went over to her locker.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Blossom greeted her friends, Haydee and Annalise.

"Hi again Bloss. We didn't get to talk to you since your spent all your time with Brick last period." Annalise whined.

"Yeah. That was so not fair of you." Haydee agreed.

"Well sorry. It wasn't my fault. The teacher asked me to. What am I suppose to do? Say no?"

"Yeah, so are you sure you did it just because of the teacher?" Haydee asked.

"Yeah. Why else?"

Annalise smiled.

"Maybe you did it because you wuuuuv him."

Annalise and Haydee started to giggle.

"I do not!"

"That was a pretty cute nickname he gave you." Haydee teased.

"You mean 'Blossy'? He was just being stupid."

"Riiight." Haydee smirked.

"Whatever you say." Annalise winked.

"Whatever, lets go." Blossom shut her locker door and walked to the gym with Haydee and Annalise close behind.

Brick walked in the room. It was very awkward since he didn't know anybody. He saw two guys talking to each other. One had shaggy tan hair and brown eyes. The other had black shoulder length hair with his bangs covering his dark green eyes. He went over to say hi.

"Hey. I'm Brick Jojo. I'm new here."

"Hi Brick. My name's Roy Youth. Nice to meet you." The boy with shaggy hair shook Brick's hand.

"And I'm Akira Akiyama." The boy with dark green eyes said.

"Cool names."

"Thanks. Your name's pretty cool too." Akira smiled.

"Thanks. So where are we supposed to go?" Brick asked.

"We go to the gym. We were just about to go there. Come on." Roy started walking towards the door to the gym with Akira and Brick behind him.

At the gym

Blossom was sitting down in between Haydee and Annalise when she saw Brick come through the door with Roy And Akira. She knew those guys. They were good friends of hers and very nice people. Most of time all five of them would hang out together at the gym.

So Brick made new friends?

"Hey guys." Roy said as he sat down next to Haydee. Akira sat next to Annalise and Brick sat next to Blossom.

"Hey Roy. Hi Akira." Blossom and Annalise greeted.

"What's up?" Haydee asked.

"Nothing much. We made a new friend." Roy pointed to Brick.

"So you've met Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Yep. They have. So all you guys are friends?" Brick questioned.

"Totally. Best buds." Haydee fist bumped with Roy.

"We've been friends since the beginning of school." Annalise told Brick.

"Yeah. We always hang out together." Akira added.

"Small world. I made friends with your friends Blossy."

"Blossy?" Akira raised an eyebrow.

"It's a stupid nickname he gave me." Blossom mumbles.

"What a cute nickname." Roy laughs.

"Shut up, Roy." Blossom lightly slaps his arm. Roy laughs some more.

"What are you guys saying?" Brick raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. You know what I'm saying." Roy nudges him. Everyone laughs except for Blossom who slightly blushing. Brick starts to blush too.

"Shut up you guys." Brick huffs.

"We were just joking around." Akira says.

"Not funny." Brick turns away. Just then the gym teacher walks in front of the class.

"Today class we are going to have a free day. But before you go and do whatever, I want you guys to meet Brick Jojo. Brick, stand up."

Brick stands up and waves to the class. Everyone shouts greetings. Brick sits back down.

"Okay guys. Go do whatever."

The class gets up from the floor and starts to scatter around the gym."So what do you guys want to do?" Akira asks as he stands up.

"Let's go play some kickball."Haydee suggests.

"That's okay with me. Anybody object?" Nobody says anything.

"Well let's go play some kickball." Haydee runs towards the field with everybody behind.

"So do you know how to play kickball, Brick?" Blossom turns to Brick.

"Yeah. I can't remember if I've played before, but I know the rules."

"Well good. But you better watch out because I'm gonna cream you!" Blossom laughs as she runs ahead of Brick.

"You wish!" Brick runs faster. He and Blossom have a race all the way to the field.

**Well that's the end. Blues are next. Finally I'm done. So what do you guys think? Was it bad? Or was it good? Probably bad. I'm not gonna go into the kickball game but you'll find out who wins later on. I used some submitted characters. If your character was introduced tell me what you think. And for people whose characters weren't introduced don't worry. I'll use yours soon. Oh yeah. I forgot to ask you guys about outfits. If you want to make your own outfit for your character then please do and put it in your review. If you want me to do it then tell me. I'll be happy to. So answer all my questions please in your review. Sorry for the wait. I'll make it up to you guys some how. Please review and I love you all! Again I'm so sorry for the wait. Won't happen again.**

ocument here...


	6. Bubmer time

**My friend helped me! So I'm not giving up! Her name is rlb190. She is awesome and should check her out. Rlb190 if you are reading this (and probably are) I owe you a Fairy Tail story! Just for you! And I love you all! Story time!**

Bubbles and Boomer walked towards the art room. Just as Bubbles was about to push the door open, she felt a gentle, nervous hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and met eyes with a nervous looking Boomer.

"What's wrong Boomer?" she asked him, concerned.

"I'm not good with people. Maybe I should just go." Boomer whispered. He was quiet, but loud enough that Bubbles could hear him. She smiled. He seemed a lot less tough now that he lost his memories.  
Is he really like this?

"Boomer, you have nothing to worry about. I was nervous on my first day of high school, but I met some really nice people! And my sisters were there with me, now you have brothers and sisters with you! And me of course."

"Really?" he asked doubt plaguing his voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Totally. I'm right here if you need me."Bubbles smiled.  
Boomer smiled too, meeting Bubble's eye.

"I'm glad you're here."  
Bubbles blushed a light pink.

"Yeah. Me too." Bubbles turned the door knob.  
Did he just compliment me?  
They walked inside the art room. It was a noisy as ever, and smelled of mothballs and paint.

"I'll introduce you to my friends!" Bubbles grabbed Boomer's hand and pulled him towards a table with four people sitting down with two empty seats side by side. A girl with brown, wavy hair that went a bit past her shoulders brushed her bangs out of her light brown eyes. Another girl, with jet black hair that reached her lower back smiled, her violet eyes sparkling.  
A boy with short, wavy, blonde hair in a bowl cut smirked a little, his eyes twinkled as well, like;  
This is interesting  
A boy with short brown hair with blonde highlights and multi-colored eyes nudged the blonde, saying;  
Don't do anything dumb.

"Hi guys!" greeted Bubbles in a sing-song voice. "Boomer, this is Nicole,"  
She pointed to the dark brown haired girl with the bang issues.

"Ellie."  
She pointed to Miss Violet eyes.

"Justin,"  
She pointed out the blonde bowl cut.

"And Logan." pointing out the last boy with the blonde highlights.

"Guys, this is Boomer!" she said gleefully. The group waved.

"'Sup Boomer? I'm called Justin the Great, feel free to give me homage." He grinned and smoothed his hair back comically.

"On what planet?" Nicole smirked. she faced Boomer. "Don't listen him, he's not all that great." She reassured him.

"I heard that!" Justin protested as he crossed his arms.  
"Those two." Ellie rolled her eyes. Logan nodded in agreement, and Boomer smiled.  
He liked them already.  
Bubbles and Boomer sat down on the side of the table that was open.

"So Boomer, do you like to draw?" Logan asked quietly.

"I dunno." Boomer thought and scratched his head. "Having amnesia hard, I can't remember if do."  
Ellie nodded in solemn agreement.

"I'm sure you're a great drawer person thingy." Justin patted Boomer on the back.

"He's not furniture, Justin." Nicole pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

"Sh! The teacher's coming." Bubbles shushed them. The table got quiet, in fact, the entire room fell silent. The teacher, Mrs. Thomas was a very pretty, yet often tired woman. Running the art department and the drama department was quite tiring at some points.  
She introduced the class to Boomer, who waved shyly to the class.  
Mrs. Thomas gave the class an independent work project. She was done with teaching for now. They were all supposed to pair up and do a shared drawing of something similar between them. With many grumbling, she paired them up. Ellie was working with Logan, with much arguing Nicole and Justin ended up working in a group. And Bubbles was paired up with Boomer.

"So what should we draw?" Boomer asked. Bubbles smoothed out the white poster paper and thought.

"Well, we both have blue eyes, even though they're different shades. We're both blondes respectively, and have freckles. We're both the youngest of our siblings… and um... love the color blue, right?" she implied .

"What else?" Boomer asked her.

"Well, I love animals."

"Hey, me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's one of things I remember!"

"Cool! So how about blonde puppies with blue eyes and spots?"

"Sure! Why not?"  
The pair set to work on drawing an adorable puppy.

*45 MINUTES LATER*  
"Time's up!" Mrs. Thomas called. "Bell's gonna ring, clean up in 2!" Bubbles Boomer put down their supplies. Bubbles admired their work.

"That's so freakin adorable, I could just die!" she squealed . "You can really draw!"  
Boomer smiled.

"I guess so. So can you. You're really good." Bubbles smiled at him. Boomer went to put the supplies they had and Bubbles took the time to hand in their drawing. Mrs. Thomas smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"This is good, Bubbles. An "A plus" in my book!" she put the drawing down and marked the gardeon the back with her red marker. She gave it back to Bubbles and leaned down to her student.

"Thanks for being paired up with Boomer. I could see he was nervous." She whispered. Bubbles smiled.

"My pleasure." She responded and walked back over to Boomer, who had finished putting away their supplies.

"Guess what we got?" she asked in a sing-song voice, hiding the drawing behind her back.

"An A?" he asked her.

"Nope!

"What then?"

"An A plus!" she grinned widely and showed him the grade.

"Awesome!" Boomer took the drawing and studied the grade.  
Just then the bell rang.  
Bubbles snatched her backpack and threw Boomer's his.

"Time for 2nd period!" she called. She pulled on his arm and they maneuvered their way out into the hallway. They neared reading, but stopped and waved to Butch and Buttercup at the water fountain. They waved back, and Bubbles checked her watch before pulling Boomer over to the water fountain.

"What's up guys?" Boomer asked them.

"The sky." responded Buttercup.  
Butch glared at Buttercup and turned to the blue pair.

"She totally cheated at soccer and cost us the game!" He pointed at Buttercup. Buttercup slapped his hand.

"Yeah, right! You tripped me!" Buttercup yelled at Butch.

"No I didn't you tripped me you little liar!" replied Butch, just as mad a Buttercup. The both turned with their arms crossed together.

"Awkward…" whispered Bubbles sing-song in her voice.  
Just then, Brick and Blossom walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Brick greeted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Buttercup and Butch grumbled.

"What's wrong with them?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

"They were playing a soccer game and lost." Bubbles explained.

"Oh. That explains everything."

"Well we would have lost if hadn't hogged the ball!" Buttercup yelled while pointing to Butch.

"Me? You're the one who was hogging the ball! I could have made the shot!" Butch screamed back.

"No you couldn't! You should have passed it to me!"

"How could I pass it when you try to steal it from me?!"

"I stole it because you didn't pass it!"

"You don't steal a ball from a teammate!"  
Blossom and Brick turned back to Bubbles and Boomer.

"So how was your first period?" Blossom asked, sick of all the fighting.

"Great! Boomer's an awesome artist." Bubbles exclaimed. Boomer blushed.

"So is Bubbles. She's amazing." Now it was Bubbles turn to blush.

"Not as great as you."

"Are you kidding me? You're better than me!"

"No I'm not, you're better than me."

"No..."  
"You're both great! Now shut up!" Brick yelled. The whole "No you're better" thing was getting really annoying. Bubbles and Boomer sweat-dropped and deadpanned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Boomer rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, gotta go. Come on Brick." Blossom grabbed Brick's arm and left. Bubbles shrugged.

"Let's leave the greens to sort out their acute issues! We're going to be late!"  
With that, Bubbles and Boomer headed over to English Class(L.A.)

Bubbles opened the door. And her and Boomer walked in. She saw her friends waving from the back. They walked over to them. Bubbles sat down next to Ellie and Boomer sat down next to Logan.

"Hey, guys! We were looking for you!" Justin told Boomer and Bubbles. He sat on the opposite side of Logan.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Nicole asked. She sat in front of Logan on the opposite side of Ellie.

"We were talking to my sisters at the water fountain." Bubbles explained.

"And my brothers." Boomer added.

"Oh." Logan sat behind Ellie. "That explains it." Ellie nodded in agreement.

"So what you get on your assignment?" Bubbles asked her four friends.

"We got an A." Nicole told Bubbles. "It would have been an A+ if someone knew how to draw."

"I can draw!" Justin yelled.

"We also got an A." Ellie said before Nicole and Justin started to argue.

"What about you guys? Logan questioned.

"A+!" Boomer high-fived Bubbles.

"So you are a good drawer." Nicole smiled.

"He's not furniture, Nicole." Justin smirked. Nicole glared at him.

"The best!" Bubbles smiled at Boomer.

"Guys, the teach!" Logan pointed. Everyone looked up and shut their faces. The teacher, Ms. Bellum introduced the class to Boomer who again waved shyly and started the class.

"This is gonna be a long period." Justin whispered.

**And I am DONE! Ta-da! Aren't you proud of me? I'll try an update soon. I hope. Bye!**


	7. Butchercup? Not really

**Party rockin' in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! Oh. Hi! Didn't notice you there! Wat's up, Dawgs? So I have updated! So you guys don't stop believin' in me! I know tonight's gonna be a good night. Peace out! R&R! (I don't know what's wrong with me so don't ask.) Love you all! By the way the L.A. Teacher is Ms. Bellum's sister. Not her! Yes she has a sister. Don't judge me. (Because chef don't judge.) What's wrong with me?**

* * *

Buttercup and Butch ran to P. stopped at the Coach's office.

"Where are we?" Butch asked, confused.

"Can't you read?" Buttercup pointed to the sign on the door that said "Coach P's Office"

"I know that! Why are we here?!"

"I need to talk to the frickin' Coach! Stop yelling and shut up!"

"Just asking a question. Yeesh." Butch crossed his arms over his chest. Buttercup rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey. Hey. Look who it is! The one. The only. Buttercup. Number one soccer star!" Coach P. teased as Buttercup and Butch entered the door.

"Hey, Coach." Buttercup smiled.

"And this young man must be your boyfriend! I didn't know you had it in you, kid!" Coach P. laughed.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend! He's the new student!" Buttercup glared at the Coach. Butch glared too.

"Okay. Okay. I was just joking. Calm down. I'll meet you in the gym. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I guess." Buttercup turned to leave but stopped. "There's another coming just so you know."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks. Now go." Coach P. waved them off.

"We're going." Buttercup pushed Butch out of the door.

"Hey! Watch it!" Butch glared at Buttercup.

"Shut up. You go in there." Buttercup pointed at the boy's locker room door.

"I can read. Unlike you." Butch walked towards the door.

"Sure you can." Buttercup went inside the girls room.

**Girl's locker room**

"Buttercup! Over here!" yelled a caramel brown-eyed girl with short, straight black hair. Standing next to her was a girl with long, curly messy golden hair with a few auburn tresses with midnight blue eyes. Buttercup walked over to her.

"Hey, Raina. Hey Sarah."

"Dude! Where have you been?" Raina asked. She was the one with black hair.

"Just showing some nitwit around." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Really? What's his/her name?" Sarah pushed her hair out her blue eyes.

"His name is Butch."

"Oh. New bait." Raina smiled. She loves competition.

"Yep." Buttercup smirked. "New bait."

**Boy's locker room**

Butch walked in the locker. He looked around the room

"New kid. No friends. Just damn great." Butch said under his breath. He walked in the room and sat down on a bench. Next to him was a basket full of basketballs. Butch picked on up and looked at it like he was studying something. Then he spun it on his finger. He smiled to himself.

"Never knew I could do it." he said to himself.

"Awesome moves, dude." Butch stopped spinning the ball to see two guys standing in front of him. One had messy, shoulder length light auburn hair that's tied in a low ponytail and light green eyes. The other had black, messy hair and hazel eyes.

"Um. Thanks. The name's Butch."

"I'm Brian." Light green eyes pointed to himself.

"And I'm Brigan. Just to add to the B-ness." Black hair guy smiled.

"B-ness?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"We all have names that start with B." Brian laughed.

"Oh. That's pretty cool." Butch smiled

"It's like we were meant to meet." Brigan putted his hand on his heart and looked in the distance.

"Dude, don't get all sappy on me." Brian nudged Brigan. Brigan laughed.

"In your dreams. I was just joking." Butch had a feeling he was gonna like these guys.

"So what do you guys do now?" Butch asked as he got up from his seat and tossed the ball back in the basket behind him while still looking at Brian and Brigan.

"Well now we go to the gym." Brigan pointed to the door.

"Let's go. Great shot by the way." Brian nodded towards the basket. Butch looked over his shoulder at the basket.

"I guess I have some skills." Butch shrugged. Brigan smiled and put his arm around Butch's shoulder.

"You sure do."

**Gym**

Butch looked around the room.

"Where are you guys gonna sit?" Butch turned to Brian and Brigan. They looked around he room and pointed to a spot next to Buttercup and her two friends.

"Let's sit next to our friends." Brian said.

"You're friends with Buttercup?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And those two girls sitting over there. Raina, the one with black hair and Sarah, the blue eyes one." Brigan dragged Butch over to them while Brian followed.

"What's up, Homies?" Brigan sat down next to Raina.

"The clouds. What's up with you?" Raina asked.

"Met a new friend." Brian pointed to Butch has he sat down next to Sarah.

"So you have met the loser." Buttercup smirked.

"At least I'm pleasant to look at." Butch sneered.

"At least I have a brain."

"The size of a walnut."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whohoho. You guys know each other." Brigan was confused.

"Sadly." Buttercup and Butch said in unison. They glared at each other.

"Oh. So he's the new prey." Raina smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Prey?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Raina very competitive almost as much as Buttercup." Brian explained.

"Competitive? I like a good challenge." Butch smirked. "Even though you probably won't beat me."

"Just you wait." Raina crossed her arms.

Just then the coach went to the front of the gym. He introduced Butch and told the class today was a free day.

"So go have fun!" the coach dismissed the class and they started to scatter.

"So now what?" Sarah stood up.

"How about some soccer?" Brian suggested.

"Sounds fun. I can kick all of your butts." Buttercup smiled.

"Not this time" Raina laughed.

"Because I'm gonna win." Butch smirked.

"Oh yeah? Then let's go."Buttercup ran towards the field.

"No fair." Brigan pouted. Everyone ran after her. Butch was the first to catch up. Hey had a small race towards the field. Buttercup got there first.

"I win!" she cheered triumphantly.

"It wasn't a race." Butch huffed.

"Then why were you trying to get here first?"

"Well...I...Shut up." Butch crossed his arms while Buttercup smile triumphantly.

"Let's pick teams. I call captain!" Brian yelled.

"Me too!" Sarah called.

"Okay fine. Three on Three. Who do you pick Brian?" Raina asked.

"Hmm. How about you?" Brian pointed to Raina.

"Then I pick Buttercup." Sarah pointed to Buttercup.

"Then I guess it's up to me. I pick my bro." Brian high-fived Brigan.

"You left me on a team with that?" Butch gestured towards Buttercup.

"What did you call me?" Buttercup took a step towards Butch.

"That." Butch took a step toward Buttercup.

"You don't want to fight me." Buttercup threatened.

"Try me." Butch challenged.

"Okay. We don't want to do something we'll regret." Sarah pushed them apart. "Let's just play soccer."

"Fine." Buttercup glared at Butch.

**On the field**

The score was tied 3-3. With five minutes left of the period the next shot wins. Raina had the ball and was running towards her goal with Buttercup and Butch on her sides.

"Give me that ball!" Butch went in to get the ball but Raina passed it to Brigan. As Brigan ran to get the ball Buttercup intersected him and kicked the ball towards Butch. Butch ran to his goal. Buttercup ran next to her as Raina and Brian tried to catch up.

"Let me have the ball!" Buttercup yelled at Butch when she saw Raina gaining on Butch.

"No, I got it!" Butch yelled back determined to make the shot.

"No you don't She gaining on you! Give it to me!"

"No! I'll make it!"

"You're being stubborn!" Buttercup's face turned red with anger.

"No I'm not!" Butch was just as red. Buttercup went in to steal the ball.

"Sop that!" Butch tried keeping the ball and accidental tripped Buttercup.

"Ahh!" Buttercup screamed as she fell. Butch tripped over Buttercup.

"You idiot!"Butch yelled at Buttercup. Buttercup face turned bright red with anger.

"Why you little..." Buttercup attacked Butch. Butch fought back while Raina stole the ball and scored as the bell rang.

"We win!" Raina cheered as she high-fived Brian and Brigan.

"You guys made us lose." Sarah told Buttercup and Butch with her hands on her hips. Buttercup stopped trying to kill Butch ae took it in. She lose.

"I LOST! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Buttercup screamed at Butch.

"MY FAULT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Butch screamed back.

"Stop fighting for one second we got to go." Brigan rubbed his ears.

"I'm going to be late!" Buttercup ran to second period with Butch behind her. They stopped at a water fountain.

"Why are we here?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"Because this is where I usually talk to my sisters." Buttercup answered just as Bubbles and Boomer waved at them. They waved back. Bubbles looked at her wrist then pulled Boomer towards them.

"What's up guys?" Boomer asked them.

"The sky." responded Buttercup.  
Butch glared at Buttercup and turned to the blue pair.

"She totally cheated at soccer and cost us the game!" He pointed at Buttercup. Buttercup slapped his hand.

"Yeah, right! You tripped me!" Buttercup yelled at Butch.

"No I didn't you tripped me you little liar!" replied Butch, just as mad a Buttercup. The both turned with their arms crossed together.

"Awkward…" Buttercup heard Bubbles whisper in her sing-song voice.  
Just then, Brick and Blossom walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Brick greeted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Buttercup and Butch grumbled.

"What's wrong with them?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

"They were playing a soccer game and lost." Bubbles explained.

"Oh. That explains everything."

"Well we would have lost if hadn't hogged the ball!" Buttercup yelled while pointing to Butch.

"Me? You're the one who was hogging the ball! I could have made the shot!" Butch screamed back.

"No you couldn't! You should have passed it to me!"

"How could I pass it when you try to steal it from me?!"

"I stole it because you didn't pass it!"

"You don't steal a ball from a teammate!"  
Blossom and Brick turned back to Bubbles and Boomer.

"So how was your first period?" Blossom asked, sick of all the fighting.

"Great! Boomer's an awesome artist." Bubbles exclaimed. Boomer blushed.

"So is Bubbles. She's amazing." Now it was Bubbles turn to blush.

"Not as great as you."

"Are you kidding me? You're better than me!"

"No I'm not, you're better than me."

"No..."  
"You're both great! Now shut up!" Brick yelled. The whole "No you're better" thing was getting really annoying. Bubbles and Boomer sweat-dropped and deadpanned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Boomer rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, gotta go. Come on Brick." Blossom grabbed Brick's arm and left. Bubbles shrugged.

"Let's leave the greens to sort out their acute issues! We're going to be late!" Bubbles and Boomer walked away.

"Well let's go." Buttercup grumbled as she walked to science. Butch followed in silence. They walked in the room and sat next to Brigan, Brian, Sarah, and Raina at a table.

"Hey guys!" Brian smiled.

"Are you friends now?" Sarah asked.

"Friends? With him? I rather eat toxic waste." Buttercup growled.

"Explains why you look like that." Butch grumbled.

"Hey. I'm not the one who looks like they should join a circus for ugliest man in the world."

"At least I look human."

"Tell that to the dog catcher."

Sarah, Raina, Brian, and Brigan looked at each other thinking the same thing. This is never going to end.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for the long wait. REVIEW! **


	8. Serious goodbye

**To all my friends out there. I just want to let you know that I have given up on this story for now. I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore. Maybe I'll just restart it. But for now I'm giving up on it. I will delete it two days after this note. I am really sorry. I glad you guys reviewed on my story. I promise next time I make a story to update faster. Goodbye. For now. **


End file.
